Stolen Kisses
by small victory
Summary: AU. Who knew having a fleeting yet sweet moment one night would change one girl's life forever. Who knew all it took was to run and steal a kiss? One girl is about to find out who exactly she stole that kiss from. Hunny x Oc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the rewritten version of the fanfic Stolen Kisses. Many of you have read it and I'm sorry I had to delete it. I still have the old chapters. I think the story can be better. Just a few other things need to be changed. Don't worry, the original main couple is still Hunny x Oc. I hope you all enjoy this version just as much as the original. Reviews please and no flaming. Forgiveness is ask if there are minor grammar/spelling errors that I might've miss. Nothing is perfect and neither am I. But I do try my best to make it wonderful for my readers. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

><p>"Why am I going again and why am I wearing this?" Arana held up the hem of the peach colored party dress. It was empire waist, silky, and most likely expensive. Her gray eyes take in her reflection in the large mirror that hung in the hallway of the Kurofuji estate. It had been that evening after school when Arana had received a phone call from her friend, Kire. She was asked to go attend a party for the weekend.<p>

What happened after was Arana was primp and prettied up to where her long dark hair was curling down her back and her grey eyes stood out against the glitter eye shadow that Kire had put on her.

"Because you look absolutely beautiful in that color," Her friend Kire joined her in the reflection of the mirror. The two different girls, thus of hair color and class, stood cheek to cheek in the mirror.

While Kire look like blazing fire bird with her amber hair and shimmering gold dress, Arana felt like a small wall flower.

"And?"

"So I don't get drunk?" Kire let out a smile, "live a little, Arana. I invited you because Shizuka didn't want to come. Miharu wouldn't come either. She hates parties."

"She hates people in general."

"No, I believe she hates crowds."

"People," Arana corrected Kire on what their dear friend Miharu didn't like. It didn't matter. Kire handed Arana a small jacket and her bag to step out towards the expensive looking car that was waiting for them. The moment they reached the manor, Arana was already nervous. She was nervous to begin with. The nerves haven't left her. They just expanded the moment they step out of the car.

Her pretty heels were pinching her feet.

She shifted from foot to foot.

The house was expensive, as was what and where Kire went and did. Arana knew she wouldn't fit in. Kire explain to her that long as she was with her, she would be fine. It depended on if Kire got distracted and left her to mingle with 'the rich folk'.

They past through the throng of rich teenagers into the opened front door. Immediately servers greeted them. Kire hands Arana a drink filled in a tall, pretty colored glass.

"So whose party is this?" Arana didn't sip from her glass.

"Oh, a friend of...a friend."

"Great," Arana left her untouched glass on a passing waiter's tray. She knew she would be left alone in ten minutes. In about fifteen, Kire would make her way to whatever boy had caught her eye. Kire was a social butterfly, born and breed to be one. One day, she would make a man a wonderful wife and hostess.

Arana was soon left alone. The only conversation she had was with a few girls who asked about her dress. She knew to mention Kire's name. Soon, the girls wanted to know more about Kire. It wasn't really surprising. Kire's family, the Kurofuji family, owned many high class fashion stores throughout Japan, Europe, Latin America, and Hong Kong.

Arana knew they were being nosy. She quickly made an excuse to leave, politely smiling. They were just getting too close as to asking who she was and who her family was. The girls had to be those from Ouran. It was the school that Kire attended. It was very prestigious. Their other friend, Shizuka also attended Ouran.

She sighed.

She wanted to find Kire and go home.

She never really liked the kind of parties that Kire was used to. She called Miharu complaining how everyone was all out to know who you are and what family you belong to and what kind of money and everything else. She smiled a little, hearing Miharu's voice in her head. She always gave a good rant about the rich. Kire and Shizuka were not a part of it. They were different.

All four girls did grow up together, despite the class differences.

Her friends never judged her.

She never liked to be judged. The last time she was, Miharu found her crying in the girls bathroom. Soon, Kire, Shizuka, and Miharu were pounding their feet into the girl's face that made her cry.

Arana finds a quiet corner off to the side of where the designated dance floor was. A lot of people were actually dancing. The song that was playing was one of her favorites she would hear often when out with her friends. She was just too shy and awkward to go out and joined them. She quickly asked for a water from a passing server. It was short with ice.

Her eyes looked over the throng of people.

Kire was no where in sight.

She sighs.

It was going to be a long time before finding Kire and asking to go home. It was starting to get boring. She could hear Kire asking her to mingled. But how could she? Most of the kids here were not as understanding as Kire was. They would soon turned up their noses knowing her class before they even got the chance to know how a great person she was.

Arana caught her reflection again in a mirror off to the side of the bar. She looked like she would fit in. But looks were deceiving.

Now she knew how Cinderella felt at the ball...

Arana quickly left the dance floor to walk around to where a few guys were playing pool. There was another game set up. A couple of rowdy boys were playing ping pong. She thought for sure she saw the amber hair of Kire walking by on the arm of some brunette. She sighed, just now seeing it was a girl with the same colored hair.

"Damn," She muttered.

"Hey! Watch it!" A guy yelled as a ping pong went flying through the air.

It was headed straight for Arana. She turned just in time as the ball was heading for her face. She held up her arms to block the annoying ball. It was caught in mid air by a hand attached to a long arm. She opened her eyes to see it, putting her arms back down to her sides.

"I-Impressive!" Arana found her voice, staring up at whoever it was who caught it. She had to tilted her head up as the guy who caught it was very tall.

"It was nothing."

"You...you didn't have to do that."

"Still bothersome," The tall boy tossed the ping pong back towards the group of guys. They seemed to be very intimidated by him. Arana tilted her head to the side, studying him. To her, he reminded her of those samurai warriors from those cheesy movies she watched with Miharu.

"True." Arana turned, ready to leave when she bumped into someone.

"That's Takashi for you. Saving cute girls from ping pong balls," A rather unusual voice caught her attention. When she looked up, she had to do a double take. There was no way the kid could even be old enough to be at the party. Despite the lack in showing his age, he was dress nicely as everyone else around him. Casual short sleeve plaid shirt with a sleeveless white hooded shirt layered with tan pants that had zips around the legs and very nice tennis shoes was on him while the tall guy, Takashi, was dress simply in a black tank with a dress coat hand over his shoulder, dark grey jeans, and black shoes.

"Right, uh thank you," Arana gave a short bow.

Takashi tilted his head curiously down at the girl, before putting a hand on her head, "No need. It was my honor to do so."

"Right..." She looked into the dark grey eyes of the giant before looking at the shorter boy. He had soft blonde hair and enormous honey brown eyes.

"What brings you to this party?" He asked cheerfully.

"A friend of mine," the hand was removed from the top of her head, "she invited me to come. To which who I was trying to find. I wanted to find her so I can go home."

"Huh? How come?" He tilted his head to the side, making Arana have the urge to gush on how cute he was.

"I...really don't like these kind of parties. You see...I...I'm..." She stopped herself with both boys listening to her words.

_What am I doing? Why am I even talking to these two?_

"I-I should be going. It was nice meeting you Takashi and..." Arana looked at the blonde. She didn't even ask what his name was.

"Mitsukuni," He answered, looking to take a step forward.

Arana felt her nerves tingling, creating a sense of uneasiness and fear.

"Thank you Mitsukuni. I should...I have to go find my friend now," Arana turned on her heel sharply. She had to find a way out of the damn crowded room. To even out of the crowded manor. Didn't anyone ever heard of personal space? She didn't belong there. She told Kire over and over that she didn't. She didn't, not even with those two handsome boys. Despite that one looked like he was meant to be in elementary school and the other a staggering giant.

She wanted to be back home at the apartment, in her room. She wanted her most comfortable pajamas. She wanted to plugged in her headphones and watch her favorite anime all night long.

Arana made the wrong move. She completely forgotten that she was wearing heels. When she had turn and went to take a step, Arana nearly found herself face to face with the hardwood floor. That would have been the case if not Mitsukuni didn't reached out and grabbed her in time. He spun her around, pulling her into his arms.

Her bright pink face is met almost nose to nose with the boy who saved her from falling.

"T-thank you," Arana couldn't move, because one, nearly embarrassing herself in a house full of people by falling flat on her face, and two, the boy had a good grip on her.

"One dance." He offered, almost smirking underneath that cute smile of his.

"Excuse me?" Her voice raised itself.

"One dance," He held up one finger, "then you can go home, okay?"

He grinned.

"Uh...well...," Her pretty eyes stared into his own, unsure what was making her tremble so badly. The whole 'cute' factor was just a facade. Or maybe, she figured, he was cute but something was underneath it. Something very powerful and strong.

"Okay," Mitsukuni was not surprised that the girl said that, "one dance and you have to let me go home, alright Mitsukuni?"

He liked how his name rolled off her tongue. The way she sounded serious and adorable at the same time. It was hard to come by a girl like that. But that was on in physical ways. He nods, leading her out onto the dance floor. The lights dimmed low when a slow, sweet love song came on. Arana perked up at the beat, recognizing it from the playlist Miharu had always going on her music player.

Soon she found herself waltzing under the dimmed lights and pretty colors.

She looked around, noticing the other couples were doing the same.

"What's the matter?" Mitsukuni asked cheerfully.

"Uh," Arana blushed, "this would be my first time that I've actually done a waltz," Arana finds herself being spun around.

"Really? You're a natural."

"Thank you," She blushed, being pulled back into his arms.

"It is such a nice night. And I thought I wasn't going to get to a dance with a pretty girl," Mitsukuni lowered his voice, whispering in her ear. The feel of his breath against her ear and neck sent a shiver down her body.

"I-I bet you could have any girl in this room," She whispered back, unsure what to say. It sounded alright and she didn't want to offend the boy who still looked twelve.

"Not really," His voice sounded disappointed. It made her lean back to stare into his eyes. Those big brown eyes had looked away from her, looking glum.

"I can make any girl happy. But..." Mitsukuni thought about all those girls he entertained, thinking how none of them really went as far as really asking him out. Nothing that wasn't serious enough. "I really want...a girl...to make _me _happy."

She wasn't sure how to respond to that. Her mind quickly kicked into gear, squeezing his hand. She gave him a big smile.

"Could I..." Arana wasn't sure where this was going, "at least...make you happy...for just...tonight?"

Mitsukuni almost stopped dancing at the question. Girls would always do things to make him smile and laugh. It was usually when he was pulling his 'shota' gig with the Host Club. He liked to see those smiling faces. He really enjoyed it. This just so happened to be the first time that one girl actually said it and meant it. It sounded so deeply sincere.

It wasn't just how she said it either. She looked bashful, halfway avoiding his gaze yet looking at him with kind eyes.

"I would hate to see you unhappy dancing with me," She quickly added, "it's no fun when only one person is smiling."

"Are you?"

"Y-yes, I am." Her voice broke, letting out a giggle that had bubbled up.

"Okay," Mitsukuni tugged her closer, "you can make me happy."

Arana felt his chin on her shoulder It was surprising that he could reached up to her shoulder with those stupid heels on. But she was enjoying the closeness of his body to hers. The music and the lights...

Everything just seem to fit.

"You never told me your name," He whispered.

"It's...Arana."

The night was ending soon. Arana checked the time. It was seven minutes until midnight. That was when she realized she had dance five dances and then some with Mitsukuni. She was having so much fun that she forgot the time. Her eyes catch some movement. It was Kire. She was motioning with her hands to have her come forward and walk with her. The amber haired maiden looked tired and tipsy. Arana guess by the frown Kire didn't have a good night.

"I have to go," She moved away from him, "I think I may need to drive my friend home."

She bows to Mitsukuni, "Thank you for the dances...I know I agreed to only one but-"

"I had fun dancing with you." Mitsukuni took her hand, leaving a kiss on the back of her palm.

Arana blushed, "well...I...thank you...I...I hope...to see you again?"

Mitsukuni nodded. He watched the pretty girl with the peach colored dress, soft curls, and lavender perfume disappeared from his sight into the crowd. Takashi approached him from behind, frowning at the look that appeared on his cousin's face.

"I'll be okay, Takashi." He tried to smile, "at least we had a good time. We really should invite the others to the next one. It's not as fun without the others here, right?"

Takashi nodded, giving a half smile to Mitsukuni.

"We should leave. It's late."

Mitsukuni turned, ready to follow Takashi out of the manor to head back to the vehicle. He was stopped in his tracks when he heard a voice.

"Mitsukuni!"

Arana had come back, moving fast through the crowd. She looked frantic. She finally spotted him. Mitsukuni stared at the wide eyed girl. Before he could do or say anything to her, she was already rushing up to him. Her hands come up, cupping his face. She pulled him forward. Her lips landed on his, with her eyes closed.

This was a first for him.

Her soft lips moved under his, to which Mitsukuni responded without thinking of what was going on.

His arms comes around, with his hands holding onto her waist. He pulled her closer to his body. Her hands had moved from his face to his hair. The kiss was sweet yet warm. It gave him the sensation of melting. It wasn't long before Arana broke the kiss. She pulled back with gray eyes dancing and her cheeks as pink as her lips.

"Thank you...I...I don't want to forget this night and...I won't forget this moment. No regrets." The last words sounded more for herself then for him.

Arana brushed a kiss against his cheek before leaving him. She left behind a stunned seventeen year old. One whom she passionately kiss without warning. She left him with the memory of that kiss because she did not want regrets. A moment she wanted to remember forever.

A moment that would end up changing her life forever.

How was she supposed to know in that very instant, in that very moment, that she stole a kiss from one of the members of the Ouran Host Club?

Well, as you all know, once you meet a member, there is no turning back.

Once you are welcomed, you are welcomed forever.

"I saw what you did," Kire had followed Arana back into the party when she said she had forgotten something. Kire smirked, knowing full well who Arana had kissed. Arana didn't noticed the smirk. She got into the driver's seat while Kire got in next to her.

"No regrets. I made a promise to Mom. I won't just stay in my shell. I'll live life!"

"Yes, you did. Maybe, he'll come looking for you?"

"I don't think so. A guy like that? Never."

"Never say never," Kire smirked, giggling as they drove away from the party.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later...<em>

There was a change.

A change that surrounded the aura of the Haninozuka heir.

Two weeks he tried his best to not let this get to him. But he found himself weak after days and days of trying to hide what was bothering him. Nothing seem to suppress it. Not even sweets could get rid of it. The taste of the stranger on his tongue. The smell of her lavender perfume. Those soft curls. The gray eyes that reminded him of the sea. He had trouble sleeping nowadays. The ghost of her floating around him, teasing him as if she was a demon sent to torment his last days on Earth.

Takashi could do nothing for his cousin. He only had a inkling of who she was. All he knew was her name was Arana and she had left, according to some sources, with Kurafuji Kire, the heiress of the Kurafuji fashion dynasty. The girl had to be a friend of Kire. But unluckily, Takashi could not have the time to contact her.

It wouldn't be long until the rest of the Host Club would noticed the changed in Mitsukuni's attitude. So far, he had did his best to hide his half uneaten cake. He passed it off like it was one of their customers.

Takashi paused at the door to his cousin's room. He knew Mitsukuni would be lying in bed, restless. He could imagine the brown eyed boy staring at the ceiling, counting the waves of the markings of the wood. He was just about to knock when he is interrupted.

"Takashi?"

He quickly moved. His body went into a swift but elegant bow before the woman. Her beautiful honey brown hair was piled into a curly bun. Her large eyes stared at the tall young man.

"Good morning, Lady Haninozuka."

"Takashi, you can call me Aunt Mitsuko." The woman looked at the door then back to her nephew, "were you just about to wake him?"

"He's up."

"You always know," She chuckled, "speaking of that. I wish to speak with you. I know you usually go in to make sure Mitsukuni is up and about but..." The worried mother looked at him. Takashi didn't have to ask her what it was. Other then himself, Mitsuko was the only other person to know if something was bothering her oldest boy. Mitsukuni was avoiding on to let his mother know what exactly it was that was bothering him. What would his own mother think if he was tormented by the very fact he got his first kiss stolen by a complete stranger only known to him as Arana?

"It's not entirely serious, Aunt Mitsuko."

"Oh?" Her eyes widen, "what is it? What is it that has my son so troubled? He hasn't been this way since before he joined the Host Club."

"Well," Mori was unsure as to state the truth.

"Please. I only ask because I worry for his well being."

"He has been troubled...by a girl."

Mori saw the look upon Mitsuko's face. The face of a mother that realized her boy would be troubled by girls. But it was Mitsukuni. He rarely did talk about him. Usually it was a friend or two.

"Did she do something?"

"She did."

"What did she do to have my son so...unusual?"

"He will punished me if I told anyone but since you are his mother," Takashi sighed.

"Spit it out, Takashi! What did this girl do to my son?"

"She stole his first kiss."

"She...what?" The last part came out in surprised. Mitsuko blinked, looking very much like her sons for a second before giving a giggle. She held her hand to her mouth, chuckling. Takashi sighed. He had been very unsure about Mitsuko's reaction. Mitsuko let her giggles pass before giving a smile.

"Aw, my son finally had his first kiss and it was stolen. So cute! I can't wait to share the news with my husband unless you or Mitsukuni would rather share. He~he. Well well, my boy is finally becoming a man."

"I only told you so a worried mother would be at ease." Takashi sighed.

"I know you did," She made him moved so that he was kneeling in front of her. She planted a kiss on his temple before he stood up again. "Thank you Takashi. That ease my mind. Tell me, what is Mitsukuni going to do about this? If he is a troubled, then that means he might have a attraction to this girl."

"I believe it too. He show signs that he was attracted to her. He rarely spoke about how he felt but I know he felt something that night."

"Well you two better find her or else some other prince will swept her off her feet." Mitsuko made a cute face, "Ooo, please let me share the news with your mother. I have to spit it out to someone or else I will burst!"

Takashi sighed, knowing he was not going to win with the Haninozuka woman. He nodded. Mitsuko gave a very girlish squeal before running off to find Morinozuka mother to gossip. Takashi knew those two would not let it go for years to come, especially if Mitsukuni got into a relationship with Arana. Takashi knocked on the door. He found his cousin had gotten up. Mitsukuni was busy, staring outside the window. The sounds of the birds fluttering from the trees could be heard.

"I was just about to come get you."

"I dreamt about her last night," Mitsukuni's voice dropped, "It was strange."

All those curls, shades of gray, and the fresh scent of lavender.

He had dreamt about her in many ways.

Last night, it seem too surreal. Like a goddess visiting a proud warrior in the night. She would remind him of the moon. Like that one anime his female cousin watched. The one about the princess of the moon. Mitsukuni sighed.

"You should hurry. We'll be late for school."

"Takashi."

"Yes, Mitsukuni?"

"Don't tell the others." That was the one request he made every morning since that night. Takashi kept his word, not letting in on the secret of the stolen kiss and girl that was bothering Mitsukuni. The day went without any hesitations or unnecessary drama. But one person seem to noticed a change in Mitsukuni's behavior. Kasanoda greeted the two cousins as Mitsukuni left for his first morning class.

"Say, Morinozuka," Kasanoda began, "what is wrong with Haninozuka?"

"Hmm?" Takashi looked down at the younger boy.

"He looks like something's bothering him. Is he feeling alright?"

"You have noticed the change?"

"Yeah, I guess. I only notice about a week ago. Is he coming down with something?"

Takashi opened his mouth then closed it, "He's not ill. Just has a lot on his mind."

"Someone given him a hard time," Takashi felt his mouth move into a small smile. Since the Kasanoda's adventures with the Host Club, Takashi found a friend in him. Despite being younger and the son of a _yakusa, _he gave his loyalty well to his friends.

"Not really a hard time."

Kasanoda got the hint. He nodded before bowing.

"Alright, I'll trust you on this."

Takashi wondered, thinking slowly. What if Kasanoda had figured out what was bothering Mitsukuni. The thought of Kasanoda's expression would be humorous. Soon classes were over. It was time for the annual club activities that occurred every time after school. One such was the Host Club. Today's theme was simple. Flowers was what Tamaki wanted for this theme. Usually they would be out in the garden if they wanted to. But no, Tamaki insisted on making it beautiful and relaxing. The windows were all open, letting in the warm spring breeze. It would soon be close to summer vacation.

"Hello my darling blossoms~!" Tamaki greeted the guests the moment they arrived.

The guests were simply adoring the inside garden. Everything was simply divine today. No worries. No drama. Just a simple day. Not even Nekozawa was going to bother the Hosts. Every customer was assigned to her Host for the afternoon.

"Aw, beautiful!"

"So cute!"

Mitsukuni pushed aside his thoughts of the girl to the darling girls wanting his attention. The seating which he and Takashi had was surround by peonies, baby's breath, pink carnations and roses.

"Aren't they just sweet?" Mitsukuni gave a chuckle as the girls cooed over his shota-moves.

He was laughing along with them when another girl joins the group. He paused a second, smelling something very familiar.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I hate to get caught on my homework!"

"What is that smell? Your perfume smells like spring!"

"Thanks! It's a new perfume I just got over the weekend. It's lavender base with a hit of roses."

Lavender.

He whirled around to see who it was. It was just one of his regulars. Not the girl from the party. No, he wasn't going to lose his cool. Especially now. But already the girls were looking at him curiously.

"Is there anything wrong, Hunny-sempai?"

"Does my perfume make you uncomfortable?"

"Are the flowers wanting to make you sneeze?"

"I'm okay!" He plastered on the smile, "your perfume just reminded me how much I love spring. How about some cake?"

A nice size cake is presented to the girls on a trolley. Haruhi looked over for a moment. She had caught a glimpse of something in Mitsukuni's eye. Was something bothering Hunny-sempai? He usually wasn't bothered unless it was a stomach ache or a tooth ache. It was a rare sight to see Hunny-sempai to be bother over much of anything else. Mori and him seem to be on good terms though Mori-sempai was looking at Mitsukuni with worry, asking if he needed anything.

Did something happened at home?

Was he in another fight with his younger brother, Yasuchika?

"Is something on your mind, Haruhi?" One of the girls looked up from her tea cup.

"Huh? Oh nothing, just wondering about Hunny-sempai. I could be wrong but he looks like he's down about something." Haruhi answered her.

"Down?"

"Hunny-sempai?"

"What's this?" Haruhi gave a sigh when Tamaki overheard the conversation. Why was it so hard to hold a private conversation when either he or the twins could poke their noses into it?

"What is this about Hunny-sempai?" Tamaki asked, "He's down about something? But he doesn't seem like it!"

Takashi overheard Tamaki. He quietly excused himself from his guests. He place a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Please don't speak of it. Wait until the guests have left."

Tamaki closed his mouth, nodding. Once the guests said their goodbyes, Tamaki, the twins, and Haruhi all waited. Haruhi didn't really want to be there but if something was bothering the upper classman, she hope it wasn't serious. Takashi had left Mitsukuni to excuse himself from the room for a moment. That's when Kaoru walked over to the table. He gave a gasp.

"He...he didn't finished his cake!"

"WHAT?"

Hikaru, Tamaki, and Haruhi all crowded around the plate which held the strawberry cream flavor cake. It was half eaten.

"But...but...he always finished his cake! What is going on, Mori-sempai? Is Hunny-sempai sick? Is he grief-stricken? What tragedy has befallen our dear Hunny-sempai?"

"Calm down, boss." The twins sweatdropped.

"If it's anything, I seems that it might be something that is very unusual." Kyoya spoke up from his seat. He had been quiet since Tamaki noticed. Actually, he began to question what was wrong with Hunny sempai since two weeks ago. He confronted Takashi about it, asking if it was serious. Mori-sempai had let Kyoya know, asking not to speak of it. Kyoya was quite surprise over who it was that was at the party. After all, he knew the girl that Hunny-sempai's mystery girl left with.

"What's going on?" Mitsukuni returned to the room, having overheard his friends talking about him the moment he walked into the room. Now they were silent, staring at him oddly.

"Hunny-sempai, is something the matter? We think something is bothering you. We hope it isn't serious but we're getting worried."

Mitsukuni had a moment, forgetting that Takashi never would tell. He glared at his taller cousin, giving him the evil eye. Takashi barely batted an eyelash.

"You told them? How could you? I wasn't even aware that it was serious! Why-"

"I didn't tell them."

"Then how do they know?"

"They don't. They just know that something is wrong."

"How do they know that?'

"You didn't finished your cake."

Mitsukuni turned bright red in his face. The tiniest moment in his life where he didn't finished off one piece of cake could make his friends see that something was wrong. He muttered an apology to Takashi. He forgave his cousin before falling silent again. Mitsukuni looked at the rest of the Hosts. They were wondering, worried.

"There is but I don't think its as serious as a death in the family or-"

"Heartbreak?" Hikaru spoke up.

Mitsukuni turned red.

"Did some fair maiden break your heart? It would make sense-"

"She didn't, Tama-chan." Mitsukuni continued to look embarrassed, "but it does involved a girl."

"A girl?" Everyone was surprised at that. Their Hunny-sempai was troubled over a girl? This was new to their little group. True, there was that one girl name Rei something from the one club that Nekozawa runs. But to actually have a girl that would make Hunny-sempai not eat his cake? She had to be important!

"What happened? Who is she? How did you meet? Is she nice?"

Tamaki and the twins continue to pestered him with questions.

Haruhi sighed, smacking each of them lightly with a newspaper Kyoya handed to her. The three complained about non-existed bumps. Haruhi sighed before looking into Hunny-sempai's eyes.

"You don't have to tell us."

"I want to. You guys care about me. I did meet a girl. We met at a party a couple of weeks ago. She's really pretty. Big, curly hair. Big grey blue eyes. Soft skin reminds me of peaches. She smells like lavender and..."

"And what else?"

"She stole my first kiss."

"She what?" Haruhi was the only one not impressed by that answer. She didn't really see the relevance to that except it was Hunny-sempai and she just assumed he had been kissed before. Tamaki went on a rant about how such a darling girl could perform such a hideous crime. Hikaru was chuckling, laughing at Mitsukuni's 'mishap' to which Kaoru told him to knock it off.

"That's not bad. I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose." Haruhi told him.

Tamaki and Hikaru stop, falling silent.

"But-"

"I'm sure she didn't know you never been kiss before. I'm sure she did it on a whim, perhaps thinking she wasn't going to see you again. Did you ever see her after that? Call her? Text her? I mean, it's not like you didn't get her name or anything right?"

"I did get her name but-"

"But what?"

"I have no idea who she is! Or where she comes from or even if she goes to this school! I doubt she does! I haven't seen her!"

Haruhi felt herself bring her palm to her face. The first kiss that her sempai has ever gotten from a girl and he has no idea who she is. Yes, he got her name. Her _first _name as he explained the situation to her and the others. The only thing he knew was she left with a girl named Kire Kurafuji. Haruhi had seen her before. She was in the same class as Kyoya and Tamaki. He rarely got a chance to speak with her due to how different their schedules were.

Kyoya quietly left them. He was good at that. He was good at slipping away unnoticed. He knew exactly who Kurafuji Kire was. A lovely girl. The kids at school had dubbed her 'the Firebird' as account to the ballet and the lovely amber hair she had. She also love to wear a lot of red and fire-ish tones. He found her exactly where she told him to meet her. Kire had her hair pulled up by a red ribbon, quietly watching the lovely birds outside the window.

"Kire?"

"Ah, Shadow King, you have arrived. Tell me," She turned around in her seat, "did I have the pleasure of excusing the Shadow King himself from the Host Club?"

"I'm actually on Host business."

"Oh? I haven't been back to the club in a few days. I've been busy."

"So I've noticed. I'm usually one of your favorites to pick," He didn't seat himself, having to only enough time to speak with Kire and get back to the music room.

"Well if it's not my money you want, what is it then?" Kire tilted her head to the side, wondering what it is that Ootori wanted from her.

"I'm here because one of my friends is befuddled about something."

"Something?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, it's someone," Kyoya smirked, "a certain friend of yours that you are close to and had attended a party about two weeks ago?"

"What about it? I'm free to attend parties, Kyoya. You're not my husband yet. Just my fiancé."

"That's not why and true, you are." Kyoya smirked, "do you recall that name of the friend whom you attended the party of?"

"You mean Hino Arana? Yes, she is the friend who went with me. She's a dear, old friend. Her father and my mother are childhood friends. Why do you want to know about Arana?" Kire felt a moment of worry. Did she have to protect Arana from Kyoya?"

"Hino Arana?"

"Yes."

"She doesn't go to Ouran?"

"No, she attends Higashi High School. It's close to here. Has my friend done something to offend the Host Club? I doubt she has ever met any of you-"

"Actually, she has met two of our members."

It took Kire a moment to put it all together. Arana having met the boy Mitsukuni and Takashi to whom share the first names of the boys in the Host Club. Kire gasped, realizing what had happened that night. Her friend had kissed one of the members of the Host Club. Her friend had kissed Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

"Oh dear," Kire sighed, "it's Mitsukuni, isn't it? Is he angry? Upset?"

"He's more...bothered then anything. I think the whole kiss incident is what has been troubling. You see, she stole his first kiss and it's-"

"What? He's never been kiss?" Kire couldn't believe that the senior Mitsukuni had never been kiss. He was one of the most loved members ever.

"Do you think its possible to track her down? I'm sure it would ease his mind if he saw her again? Don't you think?" Kyoya's glasses gave a glint.

Kire sighed before thinking it over. Arana had been on pins and needles since she kiss Mitsukuni. Her sweet friend had stated it was the best night of her life. She said she did it solely for the fact she had enjoy his company and wanted to get to know him. But due to their class status, she probably never would. It was like a sign! She and Kyoya were the fairy godmothers, sent to bless the happy two to become a couple. Kire gave a smirk, hurriedly handing over the address, phone number, and other information on Arana to Kyoya.

Despite Kyoya blackmailed her into coming back to the Host Club as a customer, Kire had a good feeling that Kyoya would make sure Mitsukuni got the information. Kire crossed her fingers.

She hope what she did was the good of love!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Onto Chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>"Yah!" The sound of the buzzer echoes off the gym walls, "Alright, girls! That's enough for today! Great practice!"<p>

Arana let out a breath.

Practice had been brutal the pass couple of weeks. That was good on her case. It gave her the chance to keep her mind busy. Hino Arana, captain of the Higashi High School girls volleyball team. She liked volleyball. It was the one sport she could completely put her mind into it. She hit the showers, changing out of her practice uniform and back into her uniform. She didn't have time this morning to grab a pair of pants and a t-shirt.

"Great practice girls, see ya tomorrow." Arana said cheerfully as they began to leave. She left the gym, looking around for her best friend. She spotted her a leaning against a tree, earphones in, jamming to some European techno with her arms crossed and eyes closed. Compared to her, Miharu was the tomboy version. Short dark cinnamon brown hair kept just passed her chin. When she opened her eyes, she revealed a pair of bright aquamarine eyes. Arana didn't flinched that Miharu had changed out of her uniform. She detested the girls' uniform. She was still trying to have the school permit her to wear the boy's version instead.

"Hey!" Arana smiled, approaching her best friend, "How was Gamers' Club?"

Miharu plucked out an earbud, "S'alright. Hung out a bit with Arai before he took off to help out his uncle. How was volleyball, Coach?"

"Great! I think our next game is going to be our win! I can't wait to see the faces of those girls from Tagashi High! We're going to wipe the floor with them!" Arana got that glint in her eye every time she wanted to beat another team. It was the only time, rarely, that she would show a more aggressive side of herself.

Miharu clamped a hand down on her shorter companions head. "Alright, ya evil midget, let's get back home before our dad's send out the rescue squad again."

"Why must they do that? Even if we're five minutes late, they freak. I swear, if I didn't love them so much, I hide in embarrassment." Arana sweatdropped. Currently, both Miharu and Arana lived together under the same roof with their fathers. Hino Azuma and Sakurakoji Misao grew up together, along with Kire's mother and a couple of others. A few years ago, Azuma lost his job from the big accountant firm he worked at. Misao agreed to let him on as his accountant for his restaurant Zanza. The two men were inseparable, having decided on raising their daughters together. You could say there was a lot more going on then friendship at the Hino/Sakurakoji residence.

"Yeah, but you can't blame them. We're two really cute girls walking a good eight blocks to get home." Miharu teased, ruffling the curls.

"I know we are. Speaking of being cute, any luck on that one guy from your computer class?" Arana made a cute kitty face. It was more like her to help her friends in on their own love lives then her own. Hers was currently...non-existent. The closest she got to romance was kissing that one boy at the party she went to with Kire.

Miharu sweatdropped and began to fidget, "Er...well...things we going fine...until...I kinda beat him on the exams...and he said I was a girl and I shouldn't even be taking a computer class... so I kinda accidentally broke his toes with my Literature book."

"Miharu! What did I say about breaking bones on boys?" Arana sweatdropped, "No wonder half the guys at our school are scared at you. I hope to Kami that whoever is your one love has bones of steel."

Miharu sighed, "I don't even ask them to like me! I'm not gonna be mean and shoot em down and not give em a chance, but I don't fall for those cheesy-assed lines... I need a guy who will stand up for himself and not be a pushover! And people wonder why I hung around with Tetsuya before he upped and vanished..."

"Tetsuya was a sweetheart. I wonder if-Hey! Momoka's limo. I wonder how she and her boyfriend are doing." Arana is distracted when a limo passed them by. The thing about Higashi High School and the route the two girls were taking was in line all the way towards Ouran Academy.

Miharu smirked, "Oh look at me, I'm too good to WALK!" she shouted after the limo.

"Miharu...I know some of those people." Arana whispered, sweatdropping. Miharu was never impressed any one who attended the Academy. Majority of the students dined at Zanza. Some were very kind, some were...not so much. Some had an attitude that even made Arana's blood boil.

"Hey, how about we play 'Limo'? If you win, I'll buy you a pint of your favorite ice cream~!" Arana had to do something to keep Miharu from shouting nasty things. She just hope she didn't yell the wrong time to the wrong person.

"How do I play that game again?" Miharu was used to Arana's creative by-the-fly games.

"You gotta guess what brand of vehicle are driving the princesses and princes of Ouran. Whoever guesses the right amount, gets to buy the winner their favorite pint of ice cream. C'mon, I know you been eyeing up the black cherry and pomegranate flavor at the super market."

Miharu rubbed her hands together, "You're soooo on."

The two girls went at it. First Arana was winning, then Miharu, soon the two girls were shouting and laughing at what fancy vehicle droved by. It got the two laughing so hard, they stop on the sidewalk to catch their breath. What they didn't noticed was a black looking car with dark tinted windows approaching slowing. Arana didn't noticed how the car creep slowly, as if whoever was inside was studying them. Miharu stopped laughing and stepped in front of the smaller teen almost protectively as the Rolls Royce pulled over. The window lowered only slightly, revealing piercing midnight colored eyes that were foreboding.

Arana looked around Miharu. She couldn't recognize the face of whoever it was. Her heart began to pound as she grew nervous. The eyes look at them before the window rolled up. A few seconds later, the car door opened. Arana leaned back in fear of who was getting out of the vehicle. What happened next gave her a heart attack. A shorter boy with blond locks and honey brown eyes stepped out of the car. She felt her heart stop for a tiny second as those big eyes turned and looked at her. She felt her face warm to a very uncomfortable nature. There was only one thing she could think of at a moment like this.

_Oh crap...he found me. _

"ARANA!" The blond boy gave a huge yell, excited to have found her apparently, "I found you!"

"Mit...Mitsukuni?" She gave a startled yelp.

"You know this grade-schooler?" Miharu shouted.

Arana felt herself grow even more red in the face. She studied Mitsukuni. She...she...no, he couldn't be that young! He had to be at least a freshman or a junior high school student! There was no way that she-

"Oh crap, I robbed the cradle didn't I?" Arana hid her face as the adorable shota boy approached them.

Oh no, he was approaching them. What could she say to him? _I'm sorry I kissed you, I had no idea you were that young? I only date guys my own age? I gave you a kiss for_-He broke out with his arms outstretch. He looked delighted to see her. She was beginning to feel sick for a second until she took in his uniform. He was wearing the Academy's high school uniform. That meant he was old enough so she didn't have to...

What happened next made her gasped.

The moment Mitsukuni ran towards Arana, Miharu made her move.

Her text book went straight for him, but Mitsukuni moved like an agile bird, leaping over her. Her swing had enough force to spin her around and knock her on her own rear end. "Ow! Hey!"

"Huh?" Arana paused. The car door opened the moment Miharu stood back up, glaring and growling. The tall, brooding Takashi that Arana remembered from the party got out.

He got right behind her.

"Takashi! Wait, she's a friend! She's just protecting me!"

He picked her up and set her on her feet. "Don't attack people with books. It's not nice."

"But he-"

"Arana," Mitsukuni cut Miharu off. He grabbed her hands in his. There was a moment where he was just studying her. Did he really want to see her? For two weeks, she thought nothing but of him. She just thought a kiss would ease that whole 'maybe-he-could-be-my-boyfriend' feeling. She knew, back then, he was probably some rich guy with a fiancé. That he probably would forget about her. But he was standing right here, touching her. Touching her hands with...that...adorable look on his face.

"Mitsukuni, you...found me?" It came out more a question then a statement.

"Mmhm, and I'm really happy that I did."

"Uh...don't take this the wrong way...but...why?"

He opened his mouth, unsure how to explain it. Now that she was there, everything he had wanted to say from her fled his thoughts. He couldn't pin those words down at all.

"I honestly thought you would forget about me." Arana noticed how he didn't know how to answer her.

"Why would I go and do that? That's so mean!"

"But you're..." She took a moment to study the look on his face, "I just thought rich guys like you didn't remember girls like me."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover," Takashi said, eyeing Miharu.

"...awkward..." Miharu sweatdropped.

"You...you really wanted to find me. Why? Did I do something? I had to because if I didn't, then you really would have no reason to find me." She studied his face more. Despite the youthful looks, he still was a teenage boy.

"Oh...um...you...stole my first kiss..."

Silence followed before Miharu gave a snort. Miharu covered her mouth with her book, trying to stifled the giggles. Arana's face turned a deep red. Her grey eyes widen, far bigger then Mitsukuni's.

"I am so sorry." She bow, apologizing, "forgive me, I had no idea! I am so so sorry! I just thought a guy like you must have had a few kisses before. I mean, you're cute! And I-I am so sorry!"

Miharu shifted her eyes, "I feel like I'm in the middle of a shojo manga."

Arana looked up to see Mitsukuni just staring at her, "what? I...you...I...It was a spur of the moment because I didn't think I would ever see you again and I am so sorry! I honestly thought you have been kiss before. Who wouldn't want to kiss a cute guy like you and I feel really really stupid! Please, forgive me! It was just a romantic gesture...moment and please! I really don't want to go to jail or whatever!"

"Jail?" several question marks formed.

"Yeah, you're like...a first year, right? At least fourteen."

Miharu blinked, "Why are you staring? He is, right?"

"...he's older than me." Takashi spoke up.

"What?" Arana stopped panicking. She moved forward, studying Mitsukuni's face much closer. She walked away, making a circle around him before stopping right in front of him again.

"I'm seventeen~" Mitsukuni giggled.

Arana gave him a look, "You're kidding, right? This is just a joke to mess with my head,

right? Cause I don't think I ever met a seventeen old guy that was this adorable. You're like a plushie. I want to put you in my pocket and take you home with me."

Miharu glared, "No funny ideas. Dad and Azuma would kill us."

"Miharu, I was joking!"

Mitsukuni chuckled, "You're so cute."

Arana paused, face flushed.

"I think we really do need to talk. How about you meet us at Zanza's? You know, the restaurant? I think it be better then the side walk." She wasn't sure what was going on. Was he really seventeen? Was he joking?

"We'll give you a ride there," Mitsukuni's eyes widen, giving Arana the image that there were sparkles and flowers floating around him.

"Uh, sure-"

"Arana!"

"Just get in the limo, Miharu!"

The ride to Zanza's was a short one. Arana felt her head spinning. Miharu walked into the restaurant announcing loudly that they were home. Sakurakoji Misao came out from the kitchen. A look of annoyance was on his handsome face. It was dead in the restaurant, right before the big dinner rush. But that didn't stop Misao for wanting to correct his daughter about shouting across the restaurant.

"Miharu, what have I told you about-Oh, customers?"

"No, Dad, remember that boy Arana told about?"

"The one she met at the party?" Misao took a good look at both young men, studying them. His eyes landed on the shorter one. He remembered every word that Arana told him. Said girl was currently muttering, blushing.

"Hey Misao, this is Haninozuka Mitsukuni and his cousin, Morinozuka Takashi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, especially you Mitsukuni," Misao introduces himself, "I'm Miharu's father, Misao. Arana's father will be here shortly. Please have a seat. I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on."

Arana and Mitsukuni were left alone. Well, alone as they'll ever be. Takashi stood at a table, ordering tea from Misao. Miharu went upstairs as to she had homework to do. Arana didn't know what to do or say. He was here. He was actually standing in front of her. Her spazzy moment felt...well it felt like her. She still felt spazzy.

"So you're really seventeen? I know I keep asking that but...it's unreal. I don't think I ever met anyone like you before."

Mitsukuni watched as she studied him more.

"It's true. I am seventeen going on eighteen. I know I look young for age. My mother blames it on the fact I was born on Leap Day."

"Leap Day?"

"Mm hmm, the one day in February that only comes every four years. Mom says that's the reason why I age so. Or it could be cause I get her good looks." Mitsukuni studied her. She was just as pretty as she was that night they met. He chewed on his lip, trying to think of what to say to her next.

"I'm sorry I spazzed out the way I did." Her voice soften.

"Why do you keep apologizing?"

"Because I really don't know what else to say. This...this is really unreal for me. I...I do feel happy that you found me, even if I wasn't expecting it." Her face flushed again, making her avoid his eyes.

Arana felt a hand on her chin as he lifted it up so he could look at her. She studied those large brown eyes. They did look older the more she looked at them. Maybe Takashi was right. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"I'm really glad I found you." Mitsukuni pulled his hand away, blushing.

"Did I really steal your first kiss?"

Mitsukuni blushed even more.

"So what does this mean? I steal a kiss and you run after me. What happens now?" Arana folded her hands. She didn't want to speak it for fear of it being too good to be true. She wanted him to make the first move.

"I...I..want to get to know you more. I really do. That is if you want that too?" Mitsukuni asked.

"I would love that." Arana smiled.

"Yay! I'm really glad to finally get to talk to you again, Arana. May I call you Ara-chan? I think it be a cute nickname for you!"

"Of course, long as you don't call me late for dinner," She joked, causing him to smile even more and laughing.

The two young people converse for a while. Mitsukuni told her how he had been wondering about her. Arana admitted to thinking about him as much as he thought about her. It was strange to him, as he sat there talking to her. A beautiful girl of common heritage had been the one to steal his kiss.

Kaoru mentioned to him about how it was like Cinderella.

Instead of a slipper, it was a pair of lips.

"Would you like to hang out sometime? Maybe even get to meet my friends?"

"Sure!" Arana smiled, "Maybe even one day you can meet my friends. Well, you met Miharu, sorta. But then I can get Kire and Shizuka to come hang out too."

"That would be great! I know Shizu-chan. She's really smart, pretty, and nice. Glad you got a good friend like her."

"I am glad," Arana exchanged numbers with him as Takashi told Mitsukuni it was getting late.

Before Mitsukuni was about to get into the limo, Arana ran outside. She tapped him on the shoulder before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," She whispered the moment her lips left his cheek, "for having the courage to come find me. You must be special in order to do that."

He felt his heart thump differently then before. His mouth was dry as he gave her a nod. Arana gave him a smile before saying her goodbye to Takashi. He waited as their limo was out of sight. Mitsukuni was quiet until they got back to the Haninozuka estate. Takashi didn't speak the entire time.

"Is that how you image it or was it better?"

Mitsukuni turned and look at his cousin.

"She seems really nice, Mitsukuni. You really plan on seeing her again?"

Mitsukuni gave him a smile, "of course."

"Good," Takashi gave a sigh, "I guess that means you'll be able to sleep good tonight."

He did. He dreamt deeply and sweetly, dreaming of himself as a mighty warrior falling for a beautiful maiden of the moon. He was happy that finally found her. He hoped that would soon plan in motion for him to get to know Miss Arana Hino better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.**

* * *

><p>When Mitsukuni Haninozuka came back to school the following week, everyone seem to notice he was in a very chipper mood. True, he was always happy with a bright smile on his face. But there was something <em>different <em>this time. The customers of the club were the ones to noticed first. They knew once school was over and club activities would begin, they would know the answer to that _look _on Mitsukuni's face.

"Hunny-sempai!"

"Oh Hunny-sempai, you're awfully more cheery then usually! Did some good fortune happen to you on the weekend?"

"Did it? Oh please tell us!"

Mitsukuni's regular customers beg and prodded. Haruhi watched as Mitsukuni gave them an answer that would lead them to believe it was just a extra good weekend.

"So did Hunny-sempai every find that girl he was thinking about?" Haruhi asked Kyouya.

"He did. I spoke with a friend of hers. They met last week." Kyouya barely looked up from his notebook.

"Haruhi!" Mitsukuni left the couch he was sitting on to speak with the young girl.

"Hey Hunny-sempai, feeling better?"

"Much! Ooh I can't wait for you to meet Ara-chan," His voice lower a bit so the girls would not over hear him. That was a rule with Host Club. If and when by any means the boys had dates, they kept it hush-hush so no jealous fangirls could do something mean. They already had a similar incident when Haruhi first came to the club. After club activities were over, the rest of the Host Club was interested in what became of Hunny meeting the girl who stole his first kiss.

Mitsukuni rattled on about the pretty brunette whom he found one afternoon while she walked from school. Arana Hino, about seventeen years old who was the captain of her volleyball team. She had a best friend slash sister of Miharu Sakurakoji. The two girls had a close bond. He also talked how they talked on the phone during the weekend. That's when Haruhi noticed a strange look in Mitsukuni's eye. It took her a few seconds before realizing it.

_He's smitten. That's what my dad would say._

"Hunny-sempai has finally found his lovely maiden! One day, you shall have to introduce her to us!" Tamaki spoke up.

"Of course, we need to see if she'll like us too," The twins commented.

"They'll be plenty of time for that," Kyouya spoke up, "we might get the chance this weekend. The Kurafuji family is holding a benefit in honor of Kire's mother Kireko. She is having Arana attend the benefit with her daughter. Of course, she won't have to go with Kire if she has a date."

The statement was directed towards Mitsukuni. He would ask her about it once he saw her. Everyone parted ways. Mitsukuni was feeling nervous. Takashi could already pick up on it.

"You want to call her?"

"I," Mitsukuni paused a second, "I rather ask her in person."

Takashi nodded.

After the club activities, Mitsukuni and Takashi traveled to Higashi High. Mitsukuni was told by another student where to find Arana. The gym at Higashi wasn't as big as the one at Ouran. Over in one side, a volleyball net was set up. Arana was in her t-shirt and shorts, practising with her team. Her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He made his way over to the bleachers, sitting down. He watched her play. She was good at volleyball and even a better team captain. She would shout orders to those who needed to step up. If someone was having trouble, she walked over to them and help. When she score a point, she cheered.

Their coach sounds the whistle.

"Good job girls!" Arana said to all of them, "this Friday's game is going to be killer! We're so going to be the best in the region!"

The team cheered with her.

"Hey Arana," One girl spoke up, "was someone from Ouran invited?"

"Huh?" Arana turned her head, ready to shout at whomever was watching. Her face turned pink as she sees Mitsukuni sitting on the bleachers.

"I-I got this," Arana walked up to him. Great, here he was so polish and cute while she look and smell like a mess. She quickly jogged over to him.

"Mitsukuni, I wasn't expecting you at practice. What are you doing here? Not that I mind but," She heard giggling. Arana quickly turned her head, glaring at the girls. The girls all looked away, trying to look innocent.

"I...wanted to see you," He replied.

Her face soften.

There were soft cooes of 'aw' behind her back.

"Hit the showers!" She yelled at her team. The girls all scattered to the locker room.

"I'm going to go clean up. I'll meet you outside. That way there's no," Arana blushed, "distractions."

She showered, changed into some comfortable clothes. Her uniform was folded neatly into her bag. The moment she came out, Mitsukuni hop from his seat on a bench to hug her. She smiled, hugging him back.

"You're very take charge."

"I have to be. I am the captain." Arana smiled, "it's the one sport that I feel confident in. How was the Host Club?"

Mitsukuni looked at her.

"Shizuka and Kire told me about it. No worries. I understand the concept." It was the first thing Arana was confused about when Kire and Shizuka explained Ouran Academy. It wasn't a dating club. It was more sit and talk and get spoiled with attention. Rich girls were lucky. They could just pay someone to talk to them. It was hard enough that Arana always had boy trouble. It wasn't her looks or if she was a good student. She just tended to be awkward.

"You do?"

"Sure. Some girls just need someone handsome to talk to them. And though I may not be a Ouran girl, I think it's sweet. One day I'll have to meet them. That is if that's okay with you," Arana looked over to him.

"It is okay with me!" Mitsukuni beamed, "They want to meet you too!"

"They do? Oh my!" Arana giggled.

Mitsukuni noticed that Arana's teammates were whispering, giggling. Arana turned around, giving them the stink eye.

"How about we go for some ice cream?" Mitsukuni offered his hand to her.

"Sure! Just let me call home so they know where I'm at. I don't need Dad and Misao don't worry." Arana moved a few feet, calling home on her cellphone. Mitsukuni watched her. Her eyes light up as she was talking to either her dad or this Misao guy. It had to be her friend Miharu's father. Arana did mention that she and her father lived with them, helping out at the restaurant.

"Good to go! Misao says to have fun." Arana grinned.

"Misao is your friend Miharu's father?"

"Uh huh. Misao and my dad are childhood friends. They're also close friends with Kire's mother, Kireko. She's my godmother too! They all grew up, running around and causing trouble. Misao took us in when Dad lost his job right after my mom died."

"I'm sorry." Mitsukuni frowned, "I didn't know you lost your mother."

"It was a few years ago. I do miss her some times but when we have clear nights out," Arana looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set as the blue sky would bleed into pretty oranges, reds, and pinks. "I feel like she's watching over me through the stars."

Her gray eyes stared up at the sky, smiling. She had sat at her mom's picture, telling her about Mitsukuni. She knew she wouldn't get an answer but she had felt her mother's smile. Azuma found out about the Ouran boy, freaking a little. Misao was the only one who truly approved of it. Misao was a second father and Arana didn't mind it. It was nice to talk to him about such things. He was calm and gave her the honest answer.

Mitsukuni stared at her in awe.

"So we're getting ice cream right? I know a little place just around the block. You don't mind, rich boy?"

She winked at him.

"No, is it good?"

"Oh yes! They have all sorts of flavors, even some wacky ones!"

"Any cake flavor?"

"Are you kidding?" Arana laughed, "yes. I usually either get angel food cake or chocolate chip strawberry. Those are my two favorites."

"So you like cake, chocolate, and strawberries?" Mitsukuni asked.

"Mmm hmm. I also like shrimp, noodles, and okonomiyaki. There is this one place in Hiroshima where my dad and I..." Arana talked, feeling comfortable as the two walked out of the school. Mitsukuni listen to her as she talked about a trip to Hiroshima one year with just her and her father. Her mother had been working so it was an annual father-daughter trip.

"It was the best I ever had. No place around here could easily compete with it. Believe I've tried." Arana looked up to see they found the little ice cream shop.

Arana gave hello to the man who ran it as she looked at the flavors. Mitsukuni was impressed by the small but adorable shop. It was small with a few tables inside and out. Pretty black and white title with pristine white and glass counters. The walls were stripped pastel blue, white, and pink.

"Hmm...I think I'll get my usual. What will you have Mitsukuni?" Arana asked.

"Hmm..." Mitsukuni studied the pink, "what's that flavor?"

"Pink Rose Cake. It's really good I hear. I usually don't get it as it's not within my budget. It's a Royal Specialty flavor."

Mitsukuni grinned, "I think I'll get it and you can try it."

"What? Really?" Arana blinked. She didn't get the chance to order herself as Mitsukuni ordered two cups. One of strawberry chocolate chip and the pink rose cake. He comes back with both cups. Arana smiled.

"You didn't have to do that," Arana took her cup, "but thank you."

The two sat outside the small shop. Arana pushed her cup forward, "Here you try mine and then I'll try yours, okay?"

Mitsukuni stared down at the strawberry ice cream that was dotted with tiny chocolate chip. He dip his spoon into the pretty mound. He put the bite up to this lips. His brown eyes opened with stars in them.

"Mmmm this is soooo good!"

Arana laughed, "See? I told you."

"Maybe there is a cake just like this somewhere," Mitsukuni gave a satisfied smile.

"I'm sure there is a recipe out there. I'm guessing you like cake?" Arana raised an eyebrow.

"I have a horrible sweet tooth," Mitsukuni pushed his cup towards her, "have at it."

Arana dipped her spoon into the pastel pink mound. She put the bite up to her lips. A combination of flavors exploded into her mouth. It was like tasting a short cake in a rose garden. Arana kept her spoon in her mouth, letting the bite soak through her tongue.

"Mmm...it's like...I don't know. I feel like I should turn into a princess," Arana giggled.

"You're so cute," Mitsukuni told her, "How about this? We switch."

"You...sure?" Her eyes widen, making her look even more adorable. Mitsukuni silently switched them, "besides I like yours better."

"Haha, okay, fine." Arana took another bite, "Mmm..."

Mitsukuni watched her eat. Her pretty hair was pulled out of her face, drawing more attention to her round face and big eyes. She wasn't like any girl at school. His mind wander as she continued to eat. She felt his eyes on her. Her face blushed.

"What? Do I have some on my face?" Arana patted around her mouth.

"No," Mitsukuni blushed, "I was just...you're very pretty Arana."

Her face squished into something between bashful and a smile, "Oooh stop that. I just got out of practice. I'm sure I don't look that cute."

"You do," Soon he put on his cute smile, with Arana swearing on seeing pink flowers again. What was up with pink and his guy? Arana just pushed it from her mind as they chatted away from school, the Host Club, and other things.

"So do you do any sports or activities?" Arana asked.

"I do martial arts." He answered.

"That's cool. So...how good are you?"

"Well," Mitsukuni looked over to the side, "I'm pretty good."

"I noticed that you dodge Miharu the other day. You got swift reflexes."

"My dad believes on training to the fullest potential. And don't worry, I like doing it. It keeps me fit and it's a lot of fun." Mitsukuni told her, eyes twinkling.

"I believe you. So you know I have my dad and Misao. What about your family?"

"My family. I have my dad, Yorihisa. My mom, Mitsuko, and my little brother, Yasuchika. We...don't get along very well," Mitsukuni's eyes drifted down. Arana frown, noticing how sad he got.

"Well no siblings are ever suppose to get along. I think its a rule of the universe. I'm sure he loves you despite not getting along with you. I think once you two are older, you'll work it out."

"Maybe," Mitsukuni chew on his spoon. If only she knew about the rivalry for head of the Haninozuka family. She didn't know how powerful his family was when it came to martial arts. But he didn't want to tell her just yet. It was nice just being Mitsukuni instead of Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

"If it makes you feel better, Miharu and I don't always get along either. She can be a brat sometimes though. Stubborn, dramatic, and doing stupid things. Sometimes it involves boys. She always has to make a show about being different. I mean I don't mind her being unique but she tends to be a pain in the butt." Arana pouted, recalling how Miharu was denied (yet again) for the boys uniform. Miharu had not been happy about that.

Mitsukuni laughed, "I guess you two really are sisters."

"I think we are." Arana smiled. His laugh was like a contagious string of happy. She couldn't help but smile.

Mitsukuni liked her smile. He liked her eyes. He was beginning to like everything about her. But still, it would be a long ways to go to find out almost everything about this girl. She was a different girl. She didn't seem to mind that he didn't look half his age. She was bothered by it until full explained to her. But she here was, eating ice cream and talking about family like they were long time friends.

"Ara-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Kire-chan is having a party this Saturday..." He began. He could feel his face heating up. Arana watch as Mitsukuni went for pale and pink to a warm rosy red.

"I know. I'm going. Are you going?"

"Mm hmm. I was just wondering. Would you...May I..." He fiddled with his spoon, avoiding her eyes.

"Would I...?"

"Be my date?" He squeak. The whole action made Arana want to squee due to the amount of adorableness he just display.

"Sure!"

"Really?" He dropped the cute face to just stare at her with wide eyes.

"Of course I'll be your date. I think Kire wouldn't mind." Arana smiled.

"Yay!" Mitsukuni grinned with Arana laughing.

The two finished their ice cream. Mitsukuni took her home where Misao was waiting. Azuma had gone out to the store to pick up a few things. Misao agreed the man could be out of the house when Mitsukuni came to drop Arana off. Misao reminded Mitsukuni of Tamaki. He just wasn't as dramatic. Mitsukuni bid Arana a good night. The limo picked him up with Takashi waiting on him.

"How did it go?"

"It went well. She agreed to be my date."

Takashi gave him a smile, "Good."

"She's really nice Takashi. I'm glad I had the nerve to finally find her and talk to her."

"See? I was right," Takashi chuckled with Mitsukuni rolling his eyes playfully at his cousin. They returned back to the Haninozuka family home. Mitsukuni was greeted by his mother.

"There is my first born!" She greeted her son the way all Haninozuka members should. Fighting. It was over quickly as he had knock his mother on her butt. She laughed, getting up to dust herself off. She hugged her son, placing a kiss on his cheek. She greeted Takashi the same way.

"Hello Mom." Mitsukuni breathes after getting a lung crushing hug from Mitsuko.

"So what has my first born been up today? Have you talk to your mystery girl?" She gave a smirk, staring at him.

"Y-yes..." He couldn't lie to her.

"He has asked Miss Arana to the event this Saturday at her friend, Kire's place."

"A date? My son has a date?" Mitsuko had diamonds in her eyes, "Oooh my baby finally found a lovely girl! Ooh, one day you have to take her out on a real date! Then come to meet me and your father! Ooooh! If she's anything pretty like Kire, I'm going to be a happy mama! Good night boys, I need to go share this with Takara.

Takara was Takashi's mother.

"She's happy." Takashi laughed as Mitsukuni hung his head.

"She's going to be planning my wedding in a week with that attitude." Mitsukuni grumbled.

"She just wants you to be happy. My mother will do the same thing whenever I find someone," Takashi patted Mitsukuni on the shoulder, "c'mon, we got homework to do."

There was another member of the family in on that conversation. But they were not present. Yasuchika had been in the other room with the door cracked reading a book. He had lifted his head when he overheard his mother chatting away. Yasuchika closed the book in his hands, overhearing the conversation.

"A girl? Mitsukuni has met a girl? Since when he meet her? At the Club?" Yasuchika asked questions that would soon have answers.

"Chika, where are you?" His cousin Satoshi, Takashi's younger brother was calling out.

"I'm in here." Yasuchika waited until the dark haired youth came in.

"You wandered off again." Satoshi narrowed his eyes.

"I have a question. Do you have any idea about my older brother meeting a girl?" Yasuchika asked.

"You don't know. I thought you did," Satoshi blinked, "it's big news around here. Mitsukuni met her at a party. She stole a kiss, on accident. Then he went after her to find her. They finally met. I think it's sweet. Taka tells me she's a princess despite being a commoner."

"A commoner?" Yasuchika narrowed his eyes.

"She can't be all that bad. Don't worry about it, Chika. I'm sure you'll get to meet her at the party."

"Yes, I'm sure I will." Yasuchika frowned.

His brother was making eyes at a commoner girl? It was just as fitting for someone who wasn't worthy of taking over the Haninozuka family.

_My brother doesn't learn. First cake, the Host Club, giving up his position of the Martial Arts club, and now this! Why has my big brother gone astray? We'll see just how much of a princess this girl really is._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.**

* * *

><p>"Aw! I'm so happy for you!" Kire's eyes twinkled when Arana announced that Mitsukuni would be her date for Kireko's party. Arana and Miharu were over at the Kurafuji manor for a visit. Azuma and Misao were busy drinking and talking about life with Kireko down in her office.<p>

"Well I-Gah! Kire!" Arana is hugged tightly by the amber haired girl.

"Ooo, it's going to be a big deal with Haninozuka as your date. Ooo, you two are going to make such a pretty couple!" Kire sighed, daydreaming about the pretty party dress she was going to put Arana in for the party. The thought of the young Haninozuka heir with the pretty commoner reminded her of Cinderella; complete with sparkles and flowers! The daydream pops when a grunt is loudly overheard by a short haired brunette currently playing video games on Kire's console.

"Miharu, just because you're not going, doesn't mean you have to be in a bad mood," Kire sweatdropped.

"I just think it's too soon for Arana to be out with him," Miharu stuck out her tongue in concentration of defeating the zombie overlord, "he hasn't really taken her out on a real date yet."

"So? It doesn't have to be that way." Kire makes a face, "I still think it's nice."

"I still think he needs to prove to her that he wants to get to know her more," Miharu grinned at her victory over the video game, "he needs to take her out on a real date! The ones that commoners go on."

"I'm sure he will."

"What makes you think he will? He seems nice enough," Miharu got up, stretching. She had plopped down right in front of the television while Arana and Kire talked about clothes. It wasn't her thing to talk about. She was still sticking by her word. Haninozuka defiantly should take Arana out on a normal date. There had to be none of this stuffy party business.

"I don't know. He is a rich guy."

Arana was looking over the dresses that Kire had picked out that she might want to wear. She could overhear the two. The words struck out to Arana.

_He is a rich guy._

It was the way Miharu said it. Miharu always looked down on the people of Ouran. She knew Mitsukuni would have to try really hard to win Miharu over. Wasn't it enough for Miharu to know that she was happy with her decision to go with the party with Mitsukuni?

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kire narrowed her eyes.

"I'm just saying," Miharu crossed her arms, "what makes you think he's really going to-'

"Miharu, don't say that!" Kire whispered, covering the girl's mouth with a hand, "Arana is nervous enough as it is! Do you really want to make her feel bad about saying yes to him?"

"Geez," Miharu pushed her away, "No but I don't want to see her get hurt. I know how those rich boys treat commoner girls and-"

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka is not like the others you know that are," Kire's voice dropped, "he happens to be a very honorable young man from a very well to do family that would never do such a thing-"

"Uh huh, says the girl who is engaged to Kyouya Ohtori. Tell me, does he love you or are you just playing by ear? I know you hate it. I'm sure he hates it too. A guy like that marrying you?"

"You have no idea how our world works, Miharu."

"You have no idea how our world works, either, Kire."

"What about this one?" Arana had lost herself in the dresses, leaving the two to talk. She held up a very pretty number. Kire's eyes sparkled at the gown that Arana had chosen. It was a heart shape top with gauze sleeves that would settle around Arana's shoulders beautifully. It was a tea length with a hint of gossamer and sparkle to it. If Kire did her cards right, a pretty pink rose in Arana's hair would fit in with the beautiful dress.

"You are going to be beautiful!" Kire grinned, "It's perfect!"

"It's pink." Miharu deadpan.

"Yes, it's pink. It's pink enough for her. It will look gorgeous."

"But does it have to be-"

"MIHARU!"

"Girls," Arana sweatdropped as the two friends began to bicker, "please, it's my dress. I like it. Isn't that all that matters?"

She hung up the dress next to Kire's. It was a complete and different contrast to the golden number that Kire would be wearing. Arana sighed, taking out her phone while Kire decided evilly to try and put Miharu in a dress. She look through her messages. Her phone vibrated with a new one.

She opened it.

_Hey Ara-chan! Thinking of you today! I hope you are having fun with Kire-chan and Miharu-chan!_

Her eyes soften. Her mouth let out a sigh. The two friends had stopped bickering long enough to see Arana reading Mitsukuni's message. She message him back with the two friends looked on.

"Aw," Kire's eyes watered, "look at that face, Miharu. Just look at that. I...I feel like luck is on Ara's side."

"Yeah but," Miharu couldn't deny it. Arana looked really happy. It was only a brief meeting between the two. Miharu just worried cause she knew how it would be if Arana would go and get her heart broken if she fell in love with this guy. She didn't want Arana hurt. She had her own list of heartbreaks. She didn't want it for her sister.

"Hey Love Girl," Kire slink back to Arana's side. Arana blushed, trying to hide her phone away from the sneak eyed Kire.

"What do you want? You two were bickering again." Arana twisted her lips.

"Uh huh, was that Mitsukuni who just sent you a message?"

"Maybe," Arana waved her hand, "it doesn't matter. We're just friends."

"Uh huh. You don't get that look on your face if you're just friends." Kire wiggled her eyebrows, "you like him?"

"Kire! I just-We-Excuse me but we still don't know each other well enough! What makes you think that I would like him in that way?"

"You did kiss at that party," Miharu bluntly put it.

Arana turned red, "Yeah and so what? It was a brief moment that-that-that-"

"That lead to him finding you," Kire finished, "relax, you two have plenty of time to get to know each other. But listen closely, just don't be too lazy on it. Unless you want some rich snobby girl to come and take him away."

That thought made Arana jealous. Jealously. A part of her was shock for thinking about some odd daydream about a preppy girl trying to steal Mitsukuni away from her. Arana pushed away the thought from her head.

"See? Nothing about being attracted to him."

"Miharu called me a shota-cradle robber." Arana felt shame.

"You did what?" Kire turned on Miharu who gave a sheepish look.

"H-hey, don't look at me! It's not my fault he looks so young!" Miharu halfway annoyed and halfway scared of what Kire might do to her.

"That's not the point! He's old enough and so is she! Don't go and try to ruin this for them! You hear me?!"

"Girls, what is up with all the commotion?" Kireko, Misao, and Azuma all poke their heads into the bedroom. Kire was the spitting image of her mother, except for the dark reddish brown hair. Misao was tall, handsome, and gave his looks to Miharu. Azuma was a handsome man with soft eyes and dark hair. The three friends looked in to see Kire shaking Miharu while Arana look on, sweatdropping.

"Girls," Kireko pulled the two away, "what is going on?"

"Miharu is trying to ruin what is going on between Arana and Mitsukuni!"

"That's not true! I was just pointing out the obvious!"

"Girls," Azuma decided to be peacekeeper, "it doesn't matter who says what, long as Arana is happy. Of course, my baby girl goes and finds a man. Soon she's getting marry and forgetting all about her dear old dad."

"Dad, I'm not going to do that." Arana sighed at how overprotective Azuma was. She was his only daughter. Misao quickly intervene by taking Azuma's hand in his.

"Azuma, don't fret. Think about it, when the kids are out of the house, we'll have all the time in the world to be alone." Misao flirted, making Azuma blush.

"Dad, just. No. Bad." Miharu blushed.

"You two are embarrassing." Arana commented.

"Aw, it's so cute you two are finally together!" Kireko took a picture.

"Yaoi fangirl," Kire muttered under her breath.

"What have you pick out as your lovely outfit for the date?" Misao's eyes sparkled as Arana held up the dress, "My dear sweet stepdaughter, you're going to knock his socks off."

"Dad, it's pink." Miharu inquired.

"Miharu, just because you hate pink, doesn't mean the rest of the world has to." Misao grins at Arana, "you're going to be beautiful in it."

"Thank you!"

Miharu pouted. She pouted for the rest of the evening. All that talk about dresses and boys and pink! It was disgusting! She didn't mind boys! She just didn't mind the whole girly part of being a girl! She did admitted to herself that Arana looked good in pastel colors, including pink but she just didn't see the big deal about the whole dress thing. Why couldn't anyone want to wear those hideous concoctions that Kire liked to model.

Miharu's phone vibrates.

A text from a friend of the Gamer Club made her smile.

Despite it being a school night, Miharu was going out. It wasn't like it was hard to sneak out of the house at night. Both fathers slept like rocks and Arana would be too busy dreaming of Mitsukuni to notice.

By the time they got home, Arana noticed that Miharu was quieter then usual. Was it because of the dressing up she had to do that pulled Miharu away from interacting with her, Azuma, and her father? Misao just muttered that was what Miharu did when she was bored. She close herself off to the world and put on her headphones. She was also busily texting someone.

It was probably Arai or someone else from school. Miharu did have a lot of guy friends she could talk to. Arana couldn't help but feel bothered that Miharu was pulling herself into seclusion. It was something Arana still wasn't quite use to since she and her father moved into Misao and Miharu's apartment. Miharu was used to not sharing a room with someone. It was a good idea to begin with but slowly, Arana had began to see how Miharu's world was.

"I'm going out to the living room to watch anime, what are you doing?" Miharu abruptly asked one hour after dinner one evening.

"Catch up on homework, talk to Shizuka, and go to bed. Did you want to borrow any of-" Arana is cut off as Miharu had grabbed a DVD from her shelf and walked out to the living room. She shut the door with a bang. Arana sighed, getting on her laptop.

Homework was finished shortly.

"Hey Shizuka," Arana got via a online video chat with the Ouran bookworm to talk.

"Hey Arana, how was Kire's? I'm sorry I couldn't go but I had my nephew's violin recital to attend." Big light eyes behind glasses and a sweet smile, Shizuka was now in comfy clothes, safely hidden in her room away from the rest of her crazy family.

"It's alright. How did Kazu do?"

"He did great! I'm so proud of him!" There was one thing Shizuka was proud of, it was her two nephews and niece. Shizuka was apart of the very large Takeuchi family. It was a proud, noble family that attend Ouran due to lineage then wealth. Shizuka had an older sister, an older brother, and a younger brother. Take into account Shizuka's parents took in their grandchildren, you had a full household.

"Good! I'm glad the boys are taking to Ouran Elementary so well. How is Aiko doing with attending the special 'day care'?"

"She's doing alright. She was shy at first but I think she has her first crush!" Shizuka cooed.

"D'aw, you better think it's cute for now. Wait until she's our age, things will get messy!"

"Nope, her dear Auntie will take care of that!" Shizuka's glasses glared, glowing in a determined stance with her fist held up as if she would be niece's future protector from boys.

Arana was about to ask about Ryu when she hears the front door opening then closing softly.

"I think someone just left," Arana speaks to Shizuka.

"Did your dad or Misao have to go out? At this hour?" Shizuka asked.

"I doubt it. They both get up to open the restaurant in the morning." Arana gets up, "maybe one of Miharu's gamer friends came over."

"That's not cool. It's a school night. She'll get into trouble." Shizuka frowned.

"I'll just get up and go see. I'll remind her. But if she doesn't listen, I'll let her get into trouble all on her own," Arana gets up, walking out of the bedroom. The small hallway that lead to the living room slash kitchen area was halfway bath in light from the television. The anime that Miharu had on was still playing but she was no where to be found. A small bundle on the couch reveal to be nothing but blankets.

"That's weird." Arana hears a noise from the window that was crack open. Arana pokes her head out to see that Miharu was on her bike, looking back and forth before riding down the road.

"Hey!" Arana knew Miharu wouldn't hear her. She pouted, heading back to her room. She was careful to not stomp too loudly to wake up the parents.

"She snuck out." Arana pouted.

Shizuka opened her mouth to speak but then closed it, "she said she stop doing that the moment you guys move in."

"Huh? What do you mean, stop that? What are you talking about, Shizuka?"

"She's been sneaking out to hang out with some of the gamer kids from school at some arcade area. It's close to a skate park and a few other things. It's not really a safe neighborhood at night but she thinks she can take care of herself. I've been worried about her, worry that she might get hurt. She told that she had told you but I guess Miharu only told me that so I wouldn't worry."

"She never told me that!" Arana groaned, "why has she-how long?"

"For a while. Before you guys move in, I don't think Misao knows what's going on but I'm worried."

"Don't worry, I got it." Arana got up. She hadn't changed out of her clothes into her bed clothes just yet. She hurried to put her socks back on her feet.

"Arana! You're not thinking of following after her, are you?"

"What else do you want me to do?! She'll freak if I had to wake up Dad and Misao. Besides, a face to face confrontation will be better. Trust me. I have my phone and I have mace. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl."

"Just call me the moment you find her and call me once you get back home." Shizuka sighed.

"I will. I'll talk to you later, "she signs out of the chat, silently creeping to her shoes and heading out of the house. Her keys were tuck on a lanyard around her neck, hidden under her shirt. Arana was deciding soon that following Miharu was bad idea, especially when she got lost herself a couple of times. A few close calls and one text message from Shizuka later had her on the right path.

Shizuka was right.

It was a shady part of town.

It wouldn't be too bad during the day, but at night, Arana felt uncomfortable. Yep, it was a stupid idea to come and try to find Miharu. To find her before she could get into trouble for sneaking out at night. Why does Misao think Miharu is doing at night? watching anime, playing video games, and sleeping.

Just why would Miharu sneak out at this time of night?

Maybe the answers would be given to her.

That is if she could find Miharu.

She came around the corner to a large opened street. It was rather busy for the time of night. All night owls, men coming home from work or going to work, young twenty somethings out for a stroll, and skaters. Her eyes finally landed on a bright neon lighted store front that read 'Crown Star Arcade'. Arana heads inside the moment she spotted Miharu through the window. It was a loud, noisy place. The bells, whistles, and fake gun shots of the games made Arana wince.

It was too loud, too bright, and very crowded.

Her eyes finally found Miharu at some Dance Dance Revolution game against some skater guy.

Arana walked up to the small crowd, waiting as Miharu beat the kid at the game.

"Go Haru!" One guy shouted.

Miharu got the highest score as the other kid hung his head.

"Ha, take that Koda. I told you I would win!"

"Bah, you're the best at all these games Miharu!"

"That's right," Arana watched as Miharu threw a proud smile to the group, "I am the Queen of-"

Her eyes found Arana.

"Video Games. Excuse me guys." Miharu frown, handing a few tokens to the next guy, "Have fun."

"Miharu, hey." Arana tried to give her a smile but she couldn't. Miharu didn't look happy to see her there.

"What are you doing here?" Her tone suggested she wasn't too please to see her sister there.

"I-I followed you. You snuck out and I got worried."

"Hmph," Miharu lead her over to a place where it wasn't so loud, "you didn't have to."

"I know that," Arana tried to explained, "I didn't know you went here. Look, I'm not telling you what to do but Miharu, it's not safe. Misao would be worried if-"

"_If _he found out to which he won't," Miharu glared, "listen I can take care of myself. I've been doing so for years. My Dad trusts me when I go out and do whatever it is I want to do. I don't need you stalking me and telling me that it's not safe."

Arana felt hurt by her tone, "Miharu, I know that. I just...I care okay?"

"Did Shizuka tell you?" Miharu snapped.

"Yes, only after I told her that I saw you leave the apartment," Arana shook her head, "listen, we get worried about you. You are our friend. You're my sister. It's natural for me to worry and-"

"Don't bother," Miharu cut her off, coldly, "just go back to your world and leave mine alone."

"Miharu, you don't have to talk to me like that-"

"Well, someone has to snapped you back to reality that no one has to live like you do!"

"I didn't-where the heck is this coming from? What the hell is up with your attitude? I came here cause I care!" Arana narrowed her eyes, confused. Just what was up with Miharu and her attitude. Arana looked over Miharu's shoulder to see the guys that Miharu was with. Was she trying to impress them by giving her an attitude? Was Miharu angry that she had shown up?

Miharu rolled her eyes, sneered, "why don't you just go back to your life, Arana? I stay out of yours, you can stay out of mine."

"But Miharu, I-"

"Just get out of here." Miharu turned her back on Arana, heading back towards the group. Arana wasn't sure what to make of what just happened. She felt hurt, confused, and angry. The most she was is confused. Miharu wasn't like the friend she was before. It was like she a whole other person. She felt hurt as well. Miharu didn't have to talk to her like that. She didn't have to make Arana fell so...insigficiant. She turned, leaving the arcade and Miharu behind. Her mind was in a whirlwind, thinking over what she was going to say or do when she got home.

A part of her wanted to tell Misao where Miharu was going at night. But, that was thing. Did Misao already knew where his daughter was going half the time?

Arana shook her head.

It didn't matter.

All that matter was that she wanted nothing to do with Miharu. She wanted nothing to do with her, especially after how she talked to her.

No one talks to their friend like that.

"Hey girly." Arana snapped her head up to see that a couple of guys that had been hanging around the arcade had been following her. She turned her head back, ignoring them.

"Where's the rush?" Another had pop up in front of her.

"I'm heading home." She narrowed her eyes at the tall one in front of her, "why don't you go find someone else to harass?"

"Aw, but there aren't a lot of girls as pretty as you," the third one chuckled.

Arana felt panic in her veins. It was like ice cold fear seeping through. One of her. Three of them. She didn't stand a chance, not even the self defense moves she was taught. Her eyes scanned at all three.

She was in a bad situation.

"Hey!" A loud deep voice cut through the air. All three guys looked annoyed to whom was interrupting their little party. All but one turned white at the red headed guy that stepped up to them.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked. Arana was cut off guard at the look on the guy's face. The look that said that no one should mess with him.

"No-no...problem here, sir." The third one, the shortest stammered.

"Yeah, we...uh...we're just..." The second one stammered.

"Mine your own business, Kasanoda. The girl is ours." the first one glared.

"Really now? Have you asked her if she has anyone? It would be a shame if her boyfriend showed up, now wouldn't it?" He looked menacing, making the leader gulped. He was trying to be tough but it was fading due to the icy glare that Kasanoda was giving him.

"I...I..."

Kasanoda met her eyes briefly. She had no idea but for now, she felt like she could trust this guy.

"I heard a rumor that you were gay, man! That you didn't roll that way!" The leader finally spit out.

"Maybe I swing both ways. Does it matter?" Kasanoda told him.

"Kasanoda-kun, I'm so sorry I'm out this late looking for you but you left something back at the apartment." Arana finally talked. The three goons just gave her a look. They looked back and forth between Kasanoda and her. Arana kept her eyes on Kasanoda, giving him a smile.

"Aw, baby you didn't have to come looking for me." Kasanoda moved towards her, wrapping one of his long limbs around her petite body.

"You know I can't stand to not be with you." Arana batted her eyelashes.

"She's yours? We're so sorry, Kasanoda-san. We-we were just-" The leader look as though he just pissed himself.

"Leaving?" Kasanoda glared. All three took out like dogs with their tails between their legs. Arana watched as Kasanoda waited until they were out of sight. He pulled away.

"You alright, missy?"

"Yes," Arana paused, "thank you, kind stranger. I didn't realize they made guys like you anymore. You're all tough but you-"

"I saw you in the arcade. Just what were you doing there talking to Sakurakoji?"

"You know Miharu?!"

"You seem to know her," Kasanoda kneeled down to look at her, "who are you, by the way?"

"Hino Arana," She saw that he had really pretty brown eyes, "I'm her sister, technically. Our fathers are...our families live together."

"Ah, you're the sister she barely talks about it," He frowned as she wince.

"Gee, I feel so privilege to know that she cares." Arana huffed, "thank you, by the way for saving my behind. It was stupid of me to be here to begin with. I just thought...I don't know what I was thinking."

"Let me guess, you didn't know she's been coming here?" Kasanoda had met Miharu a few times. The girl barely talk about Arana or whatever else she had in her life. What he didn't understand was how a girl like Miharu had to be so tough? Just who did she think she was, trying to impress everyone with lies?

"No, our friend Shizuka knew. I didn't. She didn't tell me." Arana groan, "I feel so stupid."

"Hey," Kasanoda patted her on the head, "don't beat yourself up over that munckin. She's not worth it. If you ask me, she's all talk and no spine. I think she does it for attention. Maybe she feels like she belongs with those people so she can feel like she's important."

"You talk like you know a lot about that."

"Well, I know what it's like to try and want to make friends. I had that problem for a while but then I realize, if I just be myself, then there is nothing to worry about. Don't worry about your friend."

She had only met him for a few minutes and already, Arana felt like she had know him her whole life.

"Your name is Kasanoda?"

"For once, someone gets my name right," Kasanoda muttered under his breath.

Arana giggled, "I'm Hino Arana. It's very nice to meet you, Kasanoda."

The red head smiled at her, "How about I walk you home? I can keep all the goons away from ya."

"That would be very nice. Especially since I made a new friend," Arana smiled. Kasanoda walked her home. Arana found out he attended Ouran High School. He had met her friend Shizuka once and friends with the lovely Kire. He also knew the Host Club.

"I...uh...they helped with the whole-"

"Wanting friends thing?"

"Yeah. They may be goofballs but they got good heart." Kasanoda faintly smile, recalling his adventures with the Host Club.

"That's good to here." Arana looks up, "here's my stop. Thank you, again."

"No problem," Kasanoda places a hand on her shoulder, "Hey Arana?"

She looks up at him.

"Don't worry about Miharu. I mean it. Let her fall on her own ass. People like her don't listen well when people try to tell them what to do. I'm not saying you're not but to her, it is. Trust me on this when I say that once she does, she'll realize what's important to her."

"Why are you giving me advice?"

"It's written all over your face." He poke her nose.

She blushed, "Oh. I guess I do wear my feelings on my sleeve."

"Nothing wrong with that," Kasanoda gave her a sympathic smile, "you're a good big sister to her. Just try and remember that sometimes the only she's going to learn is on her own, alright?"

"Alright."

"Also, don't mention about tonight. Pretend like nothing happened." Kasanoda ruffled her hair.

"Really?" Arana smack his hand away.

"Trust me. It will drive her crazy. Have a good night, Miss Arana. I'll tell that bunny boyfriend of yours that I got to meet you."

"Mitsukuni isn't my boyfriend!" Arana shouted back, feeling annoyed as the red head had teased her.

"Good night." Kasanoda chuckled, leaving Arana at the apartment.

She sighed as his figure left the street. She went back into the apartment, smiling. It wasn't so bad. Maybe Kasanoda was right. Maybe all she had to do was stopping worrying and just let it happened. His advice did work in the morning when Miharu confronted her at the breakfast table, nearly giving her away that they both had snuck out. Arana pretended nothing had happened, making Miharu confused.

She smirked behind her tea cup.

Everything would be fine.

All she had to worry about was the party that weekend.


End file.
